Twists and Turns
by GracieLovePotter
Summary: The war has started and Evie Malfoy has returned to London. With the Cullens in the Order and trying to help Harry find the horcruxes this year is going to be chaos. The Second Wizarding War and beyond. EM-BS/HP RW/HG Lemons in later chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter One**

**Leaving, the Wizarding World and Evangeline Malfoy**

Bella POV

I didn't recognise myself anymore. Gone was my confident and outspoken self and in its place was a shy and distraught shell of my former person.

My real name isn't Isabella Marie Swan but rather Evangeline Lilith Narcissa Malfoy. I am the pureblood daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the younger twin sister of Draco Malfoy. Whilst Draco is a replica of our father, I am an exact copy of our mother with the same blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, tall body and natural haughty look that came with being part of the Black family. Don't get me wrong, I love my family more than anything and I know that they love me but we're fighting on different sides of the war. Whilst they are supporting the half blood hypocrite Lord Voldemort, I am fighting for my best friend and boyfriend for two years Harry Potter. Speaking of him, the only reason I was in Forks was because of the stupid unbreakable vow he had forced on me. He made me promise that I wouldn't leave Forks unless it was dangerous and to do whatever it takes to keep myself safe. Hence why Edward was my boyfriend.

Huh, thank you Potter because I can now return. I quickly took out my wand and waved it over myself. My clothes quickly turning into skinny jeans, combat boots and a white vest top with a black cardigan and blue scarf. I scrunch up my face and my hair turns its lustrous blonde and features return to their aristocratic look that I have missed. I waved my wand and my bag came to me. It was a black leather messenger bag that was quite small but had an undetectable extension charm on and was already filled with anything that I would need for this year. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were travelling and looking for Voldemort's horcruxes. I quickly ran to the bed and threw my pillow and took my wand and the picture frame that was there. It was of me, my Mom, my Dad and Draco in our house, looking posh before we all broke down in laughter at something funny Draco had said. My eyes shined with tears before I shook my head. I'll cry when I get to the Burrow.

I tip toed downstairs and opened the door. I walked outside with my wand held tightly, my head looking everywhere as I tried to find the Death Eaters that were here to kill me. I walked to the end of the garden and ducked as I saw a green flash.

"Expulso!" I cried as the death eater rolled away, the spell hitting a poor defenceless tree. Poor tree.

"Accio Death eater masks!" I cry and the masks come towards me. Hey, I want to know who to get revenge on! Snape was there and I sneered at my Godfather with the traditional Malfoy sneer. He just stared at me and I checked my Occlumency shields. Yep, still up. Dolohov was there as well as Greyback. I shivered at him as his eyes looked me up and down. My Uncle Rodolphus was there but my Auntie Bella wasn't. She actually had a soft spot for me which was why I wasn't considered for killing Dumbledore, thank god. I had already been disowned by then so it didn't really matter. I really do love my Auntie Bellatrix and I even gave myself a similar name – Bellatrix wouldn't really allow me to fit in so I took the next best thing, Isabella – whilst in hiding but I knew that she would kill me if told to. Never mind, I want to get away from these Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!" Several people cry whilst I disapparate, thinking of the Burrow and with a pop - I was gone.

Edward POV

I had done the worst thing in my entire existence – left the love of my endless existence. It was heart wrenching and it almost killed me. My family and I are now residing in Maine and I hadn't left the house yet, only to hunt. The rest of my family were at work or school but I could see that leaving Bella was taking a toll on them all, except Rosalie who was indifferent and smug.

We were all sat in the lounge, silent as the TV played in the background when we heard a loud pop. It was strange and immediately made us all defensive as we stood up. A knock was heard and we all turned to look at each other. They can't be very dangerous if they knock first would they? We all walked to the door. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were in front of their wives, ready to protect them whilst I tried not to watch in envy. I had no one to protect now that I had left my Bella.

Carlisle opened the door and there stood a woman. She was old with her greying hair pulled back in a tight bun. Her lips were in a think line and I thought to myself that this was someone you didn't want to cross. She was looking at us all as we looked at her and her strange clothes. She was wearing something that looked like a robe in an emerald green colour with a black witch's hat on top of her head.

"Carlisle Cullen?" She asked my father. He nodded in shock; his thoughts were running haywire and were hard to get a good grip on. "I am Minerva McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." What? I almost laughed with the rest of my family but Carlisle was serious.

"I am guessing that something is wrong with Albus." He says to the woman whose breath hitches before she nods. "Please come in and tell me." She nods and walks in with Carlisle at her side before she sits in an armchair. Carlisle turns to us. "Before you scoff or laugh wizards and witches exist and can kill you with just two words and a flick of a wand. I met Albus Dumbledore who is probably the most powerful wizard in the world befriended me and told me all about his world in exchange for information about us. He told me about the Dark Lord who was killing muggles – people without magic – and muggleborns – people without magical parents. He had servants, death eaters, who killed for him. We've sent letters back and forth but I haven't received any recently. All I know is that he is back and Harry Potter is the only chance we have before Voldemort kills everyone." I looked at shock at my father - why hadn't he told us? – before I notice something that made me nervous and upset. I couldn't read the woman's thoughts.

"Excuse me," I say to her. Everyone's head turns to me in a fast movement: I had hardly spoken since I left Bella. "but why can't I read your thoughts?" I ask. She doesn't look surprised: just looks at me with that same expression on her face.

"You won't be able to read a lot of wizards or witches minds. Most of them know something called Occlumency which repels anyone from penetrating their mind." She says. It was as though she was our teacher.

"Can non wizards and witches study this Occlumency. I met this girl called Bella Swan. I couldn't read her thoughts either." I say to her. Her eyes widen and she turns to me.

"Bella Swan? Where did you meet her?" She asks in an urgent voice.

"At Forks. Why, what's so important about a stupid human?" Rosalie, of course. Couldn't she get over that stupid hatred and jealousy of my Bella.

"Because that wasn't Bella Swan." She says as she leans back in her chair looking relieved. The family's thoughts were mad, trying to figure out what she meant. "She was sent to Forks by Harry Potter to be protected from the Death Eaters." Harry Potter? She knew the person who was going to save everyone? "Her real name is Evangeline Lilith Narcissa Malfoy. She is a pureblood witch that was sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts which caused a massive scandal at her house." Why would being sorted into a house cause a scandal? "The Malfoy's and her Mother's family the Black's are known for being sorted into Slytherin – the enemy house of Gryffindor and the house Voldemort himself came from. The only other Black who was sorted into Gryffindor was her cousin Sirius Black – they got a lot of joy from that fact when they finally met. You would've thought they were brother and sister if it wasn't for her hair. "Sirius Black? Wasn't that the murderer who escaped years ago? "Evie is one of my students and is a very powerful witch. Her family is one of the most powerful, pure-blooded families in our world. She has recently been disowned but she doesn't seem bothered from my talks with her – quite the opposite actually. She is best friends with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley and was the girlfriend of Harry Potter – I'm not sure if she is anymore though." She says thoughtfully whilst my family were looking at me. Was Bella – no Evie still in love with this Harry Potter? Would I see her again?

"Now the reason I am here is because Albus left me a task." _Left her a task, she doesn't mean what I think she does, does she? _Carlisle was thinking. "Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape, the potions master and a spy for you-know-who. He left a task for Harry who will not tell anyone but we have suspicions that he has told Ron, Hermione and Evie. He has asked me to take you to Hogwarts as protection against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Are you willing to come with me?" She says standing up. Carlisle looks at us all before standing up as well.

"I do not know about my family but I am most willing."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett.

"If Emmett's going I might as well." Rosalie

"Yay! Of course, of course, of course!" Alice

"Definitely" Jasper

Everyone turned to look at me then whilst I turn to the witch who was now stood near the door. "Will I get to see my Bella again?" She looks at me with a frown.

"She is not Bella and she never will be. She's not who you all think she is. I'm guessing she was quiet and shy to avoid getting unwanted attention. Evie is confident and headstrong, a real Malfoy. She won't look the same and you'll recognise her by her iconic Malfoy blonde hair. Edward." I look at her as she directly addresses me. "Evangeline is not Bella. Evangeline is in love with Harry Potter and will do whatever it takes to protect him and vice versa. Harry was the one to send her away so she would be safe as her family is closely connected with Voldemort. You must understand that you will never be able to pursue a relationship with her whilst she is with Harry." I look away with venom shining my eyes. My Bella was still there, the part that loved me and didn't want me to leave. I just need to be there and she will leave this Harry. I look up at McGonagall and say three words that may change my life forever.

"I'll do it."

Minerva POV

I apparated from the Cullen house to Britain. I really do hate apparating that far but it must be done. I arrived outside David Ollivander's house. I walked up and knocked on the door before it opened the tiniest bit.

"It is I, Minerva McGonagall." I say to him whilst he just scoffs.

"Any old Death Eater could be you these days Minerva. What form does my patronus take and who taught me how to do it?" He asks.

"Your patronus takes the form of a raven and you were taught by Albus Dumbledore in the first war as a precaution for the dementors that seemed so fond of you." I say in a bored tone of voice though my voice did hitch at the sound Albus' name. David opened the door and let me in before closing it and locking it with ten different spells and even some muggle locks.

"Sorry about that Professor. Got to be cautious now that you-know-who took my Uncle. He'll be looking for another wand make soon." He says with a slight laugh though his voice was serious as he walked into the living room.

"It is fine David, one must be careful in times like this. And don't call me professor; you've left school for twenty years now and you are also a member of the Order." I say following him and sitting down as he offered me a cup of tea which I denied.

"So, what is it you want?" He has a short time memory, I swear.

"I want you to create seven wands. For vampires. I don't know what materials you'll need but they need them as soon as, preferably by the end of today." I say. He nods and puts down his teacup.

"I can do that. Let me get my materials and we can go." He says as he waves his own wand and boxes start packing themselves with different materials.

"Thank you David," I say. We leave the house with the materials shrunken and in his pocket before I apparate us back to the Cullen house. We knock on the door and Carlisle's wife, Esme, opens the door and lets us in. We walk into the living room and find the Cullens with suitcases packed and ready to go. David walks up to them.

"I am David Ollivander and I am here to create your wands," He says looking and sounding gleeful. The Cullens however were a little shocked. Did I forget to mention that they would be needing wands?

Alice POV

We were currently walking down a countryside path to some place called the Burrow. In my hand was my new wand that I was absolutely in love with. The venom in our body was put in the wand which gave us a connection with the magic. Carlisle's wand was 11 inches and made of elm, his venom and unicorn hair. Esme's was 9 and a half inches and made of mahogany, her venom and dragon heartstring. Rosalie's was 12 inches and made of yew, her venom and the hair of a veela which made her very happy – until David told us that the only two people he knew who had veela hair were Fleur Delacour and Evangeline Malfoy. Emmett's wand was 15 and a half inches and made of blackthorn, his venom and dragon heartstring. Edward's was 10 inches and made of rosewood, his venom and a thestral hair. Jasper's wand was 10 and a half inches and was made of ash, his venom and a phoenix tail feather and my wand was 8 inches and made of cherry, my venom and a phoenix tail feather.

Apparently the Burrow was now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix which we are hopefully going to be joining. I can't see the future of Witches and Wizards as I never was one in my human life. Now that I've got my wand I can see them but they are really blurry and difficult to see. Jasper was holding my hand and looking for any death eaters that might attack. I was looking at Edward and ignoring Rosalie whining. He seemed happier. Must be because he was seeing Bella – no, Evie! He nodded and I knew that it was directed at me.

We stopped sometime later in front of... a field. Rosalie snorted before we saw someone walking towards us. It was a man with sandy brown hair and scars on his face. He was wearing shabby patched robes and had his wand pointed at us. His nose wrinkled and mine did the same. He smelt terrible! He looked at Minerva.

"What did James and Sirius do in their fifth year?" He asked. Who are James and Sirius?

"They painted Snape in Gryffindor colours and stuck him to the ceiling of my office for calling Lily a mudblood." What? That's just horrid! But what's a mudblood? I was about to ask when we suddenly saw a building appear. It was a rickety tower that was uneven but gave off a homey feeling. From Rosalie's scrunched nose, I guess she doesn't like it.

Minerva walked towards the man with us following. "Hello Remus, how are you?" She asks as the man – now called Remus – chuckled.

"As well as can be expected. We're just making plans about getting Harry from Privet Drive to here. The children are in the meeting, they want to help." Minerva nods and walks forward with Remus by her side. What were they thinking letting children in a meeting? They shouldn't be fighting Death Eaters! Edward was practically skipping at the thought of seeing Bella, no Evie, again. The door opened and a plump woman with red hair and an old fashioned dress was stood there, fiddling with the apron around her waist.

"Hello Minerva. The meetings just started." She says as Minerva picks up her speed and walks in with Remus leaving us with the red haired woman. "Hello, I'm Molly Weasley." She says. She gave off a motherly feeling like Esme. Carlisle steps forward and shakes her hand.

"Hello I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my son Edward, my other son Emmett and his wife Rosalie and my other son Jasper and his wife Alice." Everyone shakes her hand whilst I give her a hug which apparently surprises her. She laughs before looking at Edward.

"You're the one that left Evie aren't you?" She asks with fire in her eyes. Edward nods cautiously before she huffs.

"What were you thinking leaving her like that? She's nothing but sweet which is a shock when you think about her family. But never mind, she'll be with Harry soon enough and I hope you don't interfere. Those two are like my children and I'll be damned if you separate the pair of them." Wow, protective. Edward had his head down but I could tell he would fight for his mate. "Now come in, come in, the meetings already started."

We follow her and pass many surfaces littered with many different items – "Do excuse the mess; it's difficult to tidy up when there are so many to feed. There's a meeting everyday, sometimes twice!" – before we arrive in the kitchen which was packed with people. However, the person that caught their eye had blonde hair that lit up the kitchen and stood out against the black night sky which was shown through the window behind her.

Evangeline Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Two**

**A Meeting, the Truth and a Broken Heart**

Edward POV

When I found out my love Isabella Swan is really Evangeline Malfoy, I was shocked. But who wouldn't be? I didn't think I would recognise her, she would look entirely different and the only thing Minerva had told us is that she would have the traditional Malfoy blonde hair. However, as I walked into the kitchen of the Burrow I knew who she was and my eyes scanned her out. She looked so different than when she was Bella and now she literally took my breath away. Her brown hair was now a shiny blonde that looked out of place in the cluttered kitchen. Her features were angular and her eyes were a strange grey-blue that I had never seen before. Her face was in an expression that I had seen on Rosalie many times but it looked natural on her. She was taller now and – gulp – her body was more curvy but still slim and fit. She was wearing clothes that showed that. She was wearing black tights that covered her long legs and denim shorts that were a little too short for my liking. She was wearing a white tank top and a grey cardigan with a white belt around it and a blue flowered scarf wrapped around her neck. Her small feet were covered in giant combat boots that were a giant contrast to the outfit she was wearing.

She was stood in between two people who must be her friends. One was a red headed boy who was taller than her. He had lots of freckles and blue eyes and had his arm casually draped around her shoulders: causing me to growl. The girl however was the same height as Evie and had her arm linked with hers. The three friends were holding onto each other tightly as though they would die if they didn't. The girl had brown hair with a slight frizz to it and cinnamon brown eyes that were intelligent and curious as she looked at us. The boy however was looking at Evangeline who was sneering at us with a sneer that could put Rosalie to shame.

"Nice of you to join us Molly," Said a man with one normal eye and an electric blue one that was looking in front of him before looking behind him and everywhere around him.

"Sorry Alastor. These are the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Jasper." She says looking at Evie from the corner of her eyes that was having a silent conversation with the others. "And you already know Minerva and Remus. This is my husband Arthur. Remus' wife Tonks. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody" Molly told us the name of everyone in the kitchen before landing on the people who I was most interested in. "This is my youngest son Ron, you already know Evie and their friend Hermione. Harry is still at his Aunt and Uncles but will be joining us shortly." The three friends were looking at us before Hermione nodded and Ron and Evie laughed under their breaths.

"Something you want to share?" Moody growled at the three teenagers who looked at him quickly. My family and I were shrinking away from the man: seven vampires were afraid of one human. Ron and Hermione looked at the floor but Evie just grinned.

"Nah, we're fine Mad Eye. Yourself?" She asks as everyone laughs whilst Moody just smiles.

"You're gonna make a great Auror one day. I'll make sure I come out of retirement to train you, I'll make sure of that." He says with a fond smile.

"Cheers Mad Eye. I'll be better than my cousin over there," She says nodding over to the pink haired woman, Tonks. They were cousins? They don't look anything like each other.

"Whatever Angel! You know I'm too clumsy!" She says with a pout as everyone laughs.

"I know, but at least you didn't have to study for concealment and disguise. Guess I won't have to either," She says winking before her beautiful blonde hair suddenly turns a shade of pink similar to Tonks' who was laughing at our faces. Evie turns her hair back to blonde before turning back to us. "I'm a metamorphmagus. Tonks, my cousin, is one too. It means we can change our appearance at will without having to use magic or polyjuice potion." She says with a small smile. "Anyway, we're not talking about me and Dora we're talking about getting my Harry to the Burrow without him getting killed by those death eaters!"

When she called him her Harry I think my heart broke. It was obvious she liked him, maybe even loved him, but I knew deep down that she was in love with me.

After the meeting, everyone hung back to talk with other people. Evie went straight to Mad Eye and Arthur Weasley and gave Mad Eye a hug before he left. He smiled and waved at her as she grinned back at him making her look even more beautiful. She looked up at Arthur and said something that made his laugh as they walked over to where Molly, Ron and Hermione were sat and started talking to them.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" Carlisle says looking at us all. You could tell he was affected by the amount of people that were dead. We all nodded before we noticed that Evie was walking to us. My breath hitched at how graceful she was and at how she held herself, as though she was royalty. She looked at us all and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you want to talk. Hermione and Ginny won't be up for a while so we can talk in my room." We followed her upstairs and to a room that was too big for the house. _They must have used magic, _Carlisle was thinking, fascinated. There were three large beds all next to each other. The walls were a dark red and the accents were all gold. She sat on the bed in the middle and took out her wand and looked at it.

"What kind of wand is that?" Alice asked trying to be friendly. She looked up at Alice and the corners of her lips twitched into an almost smile.

"13 inches and made of rosewood and veela hair entwined with dragon heartstring. It's almost tradition that every Malfoy have dragon heartstring in their wand. My Mother and the Black's however all have rosewood. I guess the veela hair is for the incredibly short temper I apparently have." She says nonchalantly.

"You do!" Someone shouts from outside and Evie waves her wand. She looks at us and must have seen the questions in our eyes.

"Silencing spell. You'll learn it soon enough. Now sit." She says and waves her wand and suddenly there are two large couches in a dark red colour that matches the walls. "Sorry, Gin, Mione and I are Gryffindors at heart." She says with a shrug, not sounding very sorry at all. "Now I'm going to tell you my story and how I ended up in Forks."

"My family is one of the most influential families in the Wizarding World. My family and I are purebloods and value blood purity above anything else. However, when I went to Hogwarts and were sorted in Gryffindor I became friends with a muggleborn, a half blood and a blood traitor. My family was angry but they didn't disown me. In fourth year, Voldemort came back and my family were death eaters again. That was the year they disowned me: when I said that I don't believe in his views and that I wouldn't be a Death Eater. I packed my things and left for the Burrow. I've lived here ever since and the Weasley's are like my family. That was the year Harry asked me out. When we went public I received a howler from my parents. I don't think I ever laughed so hard. Before the end of my sixth year Harry could feel that Voldemort was happy and waiting for something. Being the overprotective boyfriend that he is he tricked me into making an unbreakable vow that I would leave England and be safe and only return to England if my life was in danger. If I didn't do any of those things, I'd die. I screamed at him, told him I hate him and then I ran away. I left for Forks and didn't speak to Harry for ages. When I arrived in Forks I got a letter from Harry telling me he loved me and he only did it so no one else he loved died. I cried and promised myself I would forgive him. When I figured out you were vampires – on the first day of school I add – I knew that you would protect me. It was selfish but I needed to tell Harry that I was sorry and I wouldn't be able to if I was dead. After you left I was attacked by death eaters. My godfather and Dumbledore's murderer Severus Snape, Dolohov, Greyback the werewolf and my Uncle Rodolphus, my Auntie Bella's husband. They attacked me but I apparated to the Burrow where I found myself in the middle of an Order Meeting. After being interrogated by Mad Eye, and surviving, everyone was happy I was back. I told them what happened and they were angry but I told them it was okay and I just needed Harry. Everyone knows I'm back but I haven't heard from my family yet but that's to be expected. We're fighting on opposite sides of the war. But I love them more than anything." She had tears in her eyes as she finished her speech. Wow, she really was different than her family. Alice looked like she wanted to hug her but didn't want to upset her so continued sitting next to Jasper.

"So you never loved me?" I ask. My voice was quiet and thick with emotion.

"I'll love you in a way: like I love Ron. He's my brother and best friend and I know that I can always count on him. I'm sorry Edward but I love Harry. My family would rather me be with a half blood like Harry than with a... half breed like you." She says. We were half breeds? "I'm sorry but don't tell anyone what you are. No Rosalie!" She shouts when Rosalie was going to make a comment. "I don't care what you're going to say! You're nothing but a jealous, selfish, pathetic vampire who should open her eyes and see what's around her. You're in a war. People are going to die. And imagine what I'm going through! Imagine if Emmett was the only person who could end the war, if there was a massive chance that he could die! If your family makes one wrong move they're dead! If the Order makes one wrong move they're dead! If you and you're friends make one wrong more you're dead! We have to do this and we have no idea what we're going to do and where we should start! Just think about someone other than you're feeble, jealous, self centred self!" Everyone was staring at her as she screamed at Rosalie who was looking at her with wide eyes. Emmett looked angry at Evie but even he was thinking that she was right.

"Just get out!" She screams at us all as the door opens by itself. We run out as we hear her start sobbing and my heart breaks at the sound of it. It breaks even further when she starts talking. She didn't want me.

"Harry. I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Three**

**Meeting the Chosen One, Saving Harry and the Death of Mad Eye**

Evangeline POV

Ron and I were laughing with Hermione shaking her head at us in the background. Once again one of the Cullens had fallen off their broom: this time it was Emmett. We were sat in the kitchen just talking. Hermione and I had books in front of us but I had given up reading mine in favour of watching the Cullens learn how to ride brooms. Hermione had found the books at Hogwarts last year. They were about Horcruxes. If I wasn't disowned I probably could have gone to the library in Malfoy Manor and found dozens of books about horcruxes. The stuff in them was horrible and Hermione looked like she would be sick: I probably would have but I've read worse things in some of the books at home.

A couple of hours later and the Cullens were able to stay on their brooms. Thank god because they were supposed to be helping us bring Harry to the Burrow. Mad Eye, Remus and I are going to teach the Cullens some more spells. For the past few days we had been learning them any spells that they may need when duelling. They were quite good to say they hadn't known any before. Today we were going to actually duel them and I hope they are good enough to survive: they may have left me but I don't want them to die. I walk outside with Mad Eye next to me. Remus was already talking to the Cullens, though very reluctantly.

"He better not kill them," Moody growls to me and I nod. The Cullens would be good assets on our side; Voldemort doesn't have any vampires on his side that we know of but we don't have a spy anymore. Stupid Snape. We walk up to them and stand next to Remus who stands slightly behind us. I hate that the Cullens bring out this reaction in Remus. I had gotten close to him and Sirius in the summer after fourth year. The Cullens were wearing sweats which were quite unusual as they were usually wearing expensive designer clothes. They looked at my skinny jeans and green halter neck top doubtfully but I knew that I could duel in any outfit, I had been taught how to since a young age whilst the Cullens have been learning for days.

"Okay. Carlisle! Me and you'll go first!" Moody growls at Carlisle who jumps before nodding. It took 4 minutes before Mad Eye disarmed Carlisle who was constantly telling him what he did wrong. "Rosalie! You and Angel! Now!" He says as Rosalie stalks forward towards me. Guess she wants revenge from when I shouted at her. Well guess what, I'm a Malfoy and have been duelling since I was young. Don't forget that I use some of the spells Mum and Dad taught me.

"One, Two..."

"Incendio" I say and point my wand at Rosalie who barley rolls away. She growls at me and runs but I wave my wand and she was running at a humans speed. "Death eaters aren't going to wait until you count to three. They're going to attack when you don't expect it. Expulso. Reducto. Incendio. Expulso!" I shout as Rosalie manages to dodge the spells before pointing her wand at me.

"Expelliarmus" Wow. I put up a shield which it bounces off of and distracts a seething Rosalie which gives me enough time to send a silent Expelliarmus at her. Her wand leaves her hand and I catch it with my left as she glares at me.

"Rosalie, you're going to have to try harder than that. If my Aunt Bella was fighting you, you would be screaming under the Cruciatus Curse by now." I tell her whilst she just glares at me.

"Like you could do any better!" She hisses at me and I smirk. Mad Eye steps forward and smirks at Rosalie who was standing next to Emmett with a sneer on her face. Mad Eye stands in front of me with his wand in hand. We stare at each other before Mad Eye send three stunners at me. I dodge them and send Snape's Sectumpsempra which cuts his arm. He flinches and I send an Expulso which causes his to fall over. I disarm him and put chains around him as he tries to summon his wand back to him. He laughs as I get rid of the chains and help him up, giving him back his wand. The Cullens were staring at me as Remus chuckles. Oh get over it, you'll get used to me being the most powerful witch of the age and defeating the best ever auror who filled most of the cells in Azkaban. Yeah, I'm not big headed or anything.

Esme POV

Watching Evie duel Alastor Moody was a frightening experience. She was determined and graceful in her movements: when she was duelling I could see that she came from an old Wizarding family. My family and I are going to help get Harry back to the Burrow. Mad Eye was saying that he thinks you-know-who will send death eaters to kill Harry. Evie was on edge and snapping at anyone who spoke to her, Hermione was reading non stop and Ron wouldn't talk to anyone but Hermione and Evie. We were all stood outside the Burrow in groups. My family were with Evie who was glaring at us. We stood near her and looked at Moody.

"Everyone listen up! When you arrive get to Privet Drive as quick as you can! Don't wait around if anyone dies" I look at my family – and yes that includes Evie – in alarm. Everyone was looking at each other with wide eyes as Evie rolls her eyes.

"God calm down will ya? He's convinced that someone is going to poison his food. But still, if death eaters do attack don't hold back. Remember what we taught you, especially Mad Eye. He might be paranoid but he was the best auror there ever was. And he turned Draco into a ferret. He earns extra points for that," She says with a small smile and her voice turns sad. We all nod and touch the portkey.

"See you all there!" Was the last thing I heard before we were spinning. We were all screaming, except for Evie, before we landed on the floor face down. Rosalie groaned before Evie kicked her – I think it might have actually hurt her, those boots are heavy.

"For Merlin's sake will you be quiet. We don't want the death eaters attacking earlier do we?" She whispers to her furiously. We all get up and Rosalie glares at her, trying to remove the mud that was all over her. "You have a wand, will you use it?" She whispers again and waves her wand at us as we suddenly become clean.

"Not all of us come from pureblood Wizarding families" Rosalie whispers back. Evie glares at her and looks her up and down before scoffing.

"Pathetic. Hurry up I kind of like being alive and I want to see Harry. Unlike some people I actually have friends who need me alive," She says before she stalks forward with all of us following.

"A bit big headed aren't we?" Rosalie asks. I look at her with furious eyes. When will she get over this jealousy?

"Well, when you're as gorgeous as me you can be. Sweetheart me and Fleur should make you want to cry," Okay I think Evie's as bad as Rosalie. Rose glared at her before looking at Emmett. Rosalie was always sensitive about her looks and she knew that Evie and Fleur were the only people who could compete with her. We eventually made it to a street where the houses were the exact same. We saw the rest of the Order in front of a house. Hagrid had already arrived with his flying motorbike.

"I so want one of those," Evie murmured to herself looking at the bike. Edward hisses and grabs her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"You'll never have one of those, you might die!" He says looking furious. Evie's smile quickly turns into a scowl as she pulls away her arm. We may have only known for a week but we had quickly learnt that she had an incredible temper that could put Rosalie to shame.

"Listen Edward, we're not together anymore so if I want a flying motorbike then I'll get one. And Harry says that he'll get me one when we finish Hogwarts so shut up and leave me alone!" She whispers before standing with Hermione and Ron. They whisper between each other, occasionally looking at us before they walk to the door with Hagrid as the door opened and someone stood there, pointing their wand at us. He was quite small, perhaps two or three inches taller than Evie. He had messy black hair and green eyes behind round wire rimmed glasses. On his forehead was the legendary lightning bolt scar.

"'Ello 'Arry. You're lookin' fit," Hagrid says in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hagrid! Ron! Hermione!" He says as he hugs his friends as they walk in.

"I haven't been gone that long and he's already forgotten me. Oh, whatever shall I do?" Evie says in an overly dramatic voice. Harry looks at her and does a double take. "What's the matter Potter, cat got your tongue?" She says with a smirk on her face. He smiles and wraps his arms around her as they laugh. He pulls her inside as he kisses her on her head.

"I'm sorry." They whisper at the same time before hugging. My heart broke at the sight of them together and the heartbreak on Edward's face. The two of them belong together, that much is clear, and I don't think Edward will ever get his mate back.

"Yeah he's gorgeous, now let's get him inside before someone murders him," Moody growls before pushing past Harry – who says 'Evening' – and Evie who giggles at her mentor. We all walk inside where Harry was hugging Fleur. Evie looks at us and wraps her arm around Harry's waist as his automatically goes to hers.

"Harry these are the Cullens. They're vampires but drink from animals rather than humans, hence the golden eyes. Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice and Edward." She says.

"And my mate Evangeline." Edward finishes trying to pull Evie away from Harry who looks at Evie whose hair was a bright red.

"Touch me again Edward Cullen and you'll learn some of the curses my Auntie Bella taught me," She says as Harry grabs her waist and kisses her cheek, her hair going back to her usual blonde. She smiles and turns her cheek and kisses Harry. Edward's breathing hitched before he turned away. Everyone was looking at Evie sadly, except for Edward who was looking at the floor and Rosalie who was glaring.

"Potter you're still underage which means you've got the trace on you," Mad Eye says looking at everyone, Arthur and Kingsley were stood behind him, wands out and looking out of the window.

"What's the trace?" Harry asks as Edward scoffs causing Harry, Hermione, Ron and Evie to glare at him.

"If you so much as sneeze the ministry will know who wiped your nose. We'll have to use methods of transportation the trace can't detect: brooms, thestrals and the motorbike. If there's death eaters out there, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

"The real one?" Harry asks looking confused. He looked down at Evie who gives him a guilty smile.

"I think you're familiar with this particular brew," Moody says as he pulls a bottle out of his pocket.

"No. Absolutely not!" He argues.

"Told you he would take it well," Hermione says as she raises an eyebrow at Mad Eye.

"if you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me.."

"Never done that before have we?" Ron asks as he rolls his eyes. I frowned, isn't he supposed to be Harry's best friend?

"No, no this is different!" Harry says, turning around to look at Ron as Evie walks in between him and Hermione as Harry stood in front of them. "Taking that becoming me, no!"

"Everyone's of age Potter." Moody says to him. "They've agreed to take the risk."

"Well technically I've been coerced. "A small man named Mundungus says.

"Nip it Mundungus!" Moody says as everyone gets in a line. "Fair warning it tastes like Goblin piss." Moody says to everyone before handing the bottle to Fred.

"Have enough experiences with that do you Mad Eye?" Fred asks as Mad Eye nods and Evie starts laughing. "Just trying to diffuse the tension." He says as he takes a sip of polyjuice potion before handing it to George.

Alice POV

I had been one of the people who had to take polyjuice potion and pretend to be Harry. Jasper didn't like it but I wanted to help and I wasn't any use with my visions so this would have to do. Jasper, Evangeline and Rosalie were the ones protecting me – Jasper and I sharing a broom, Evie on my right and Rose on my left, all with their wands at the ready.

"We'll meet at the Burrow. We'll meet there," Mad Eye shouts looking at us all. He looks at Evie, we were the first in the line. "Be careful kid." He says. You could tell Mad Eye was fond of Evie and she was fond of him: he was like a mentor and father to her.

"You too Mad Eye. Here's hoping a Death Eater doesn't take your other eye," She says with a wink as he chuckles and winks back.

"Three, two, one! GO!" And with that we set off. I hung tight to Jasper, trying to make it look manlier as I turn my head and look at Evie who was uncharacteristically serious. She looks at me and nods as we break through some clouds. And then there were death eaters. Some followed after us and some more followed after Carlisle, Remus and George. Evie points her wand behind her and stuns one whilst setting the broom on fire on another. She grins as Rosalie burns someone's broom and flies next to Evie.

"Rose! On your right!" Evie yells at her as she sends silent spells at the death eater behind her. Rosalie nods and disarms the death eater who reflects the spell. We continue duelling before we reach the barrier. We land and Evie shrinks the brooms before she turns around and looks at Rosalie.

"Well done out there." She says as she looks at Rose. Rosalie smiles and nods as they smile at each other. Well, I guess Evie has found a friend in at least one Cullen. Why it had to be Rosalie I don't know: I was the one who was kind to her and gave her makeovers in Forks! Evie holds out her and to Rosalie who takes it and holds her other one to me. I gladly take it and grab Jasper's hand as she apparates us to the Burrow. We push away the long grass and look at the people that had already arrived. I could smell blood and braced myself for the worse. Remus was hugging Tonks and Harry, Ron and Hermione were hugging. Evie sighs in relief and grins, making her already beautiful face even more beautiful. She skips up to them and taps Harry's shoulder.

"Hola Harry how... whoa!" She didn't finish her sentence as the three way hug turned into a four way hug as they all laugh. There was another pop and Arthur and Fred arrive, Fred turning back into his normal self. I looked down and recognised my small frame and smiled. I liked having my body. "Is everyone back already?" Arthur asks as everyone just stares at him. His step falters and Fred runs into the house, Arthur following after shortly. Evie looks at her friends who were sullen before she followed after them, Harry, Ron and Hermione soon following. I looked at Jasper who wasn't breathing. He nodded and we walked in with Rosalie following. George Weasley was lying on the sofa with his family surrounding him as blood flowed from where his ear was supposed to be. Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around a sobbing Evie who was half laughing as George tried to cheer her up – "I feel saintly!" – as everyone arrives. Eventually Emmett, Esme, Edward, Bill, Fleur and more people were stood in the Burrow's living room before Bill steps forward, his eyes looking around everyone.

"Mad Eye's dead." Everything was quiet. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated." He says as everyone automatically looks at Evie. She was staring with wide eyes at Bill before she breaks down into more sobs. Tonks was in a similar position with Remus. Mad Eye had trained Tonks to be an auror and was intending to train Evie when she had left school, even going as far as to train her at her time at the Burrow. I looked at everyone who looked back at me. I think this is the first time we realised the danger of this war. People were going to die and because of my lack of visions we wouldn't have any guide.

Harry POV

Everyone was stood around, talking about the war and Voldemort. I walked outside and noticed Angel's shining blonde hair that was like a lighthouse in the dark night. She was sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and her chin resting on them. I recognise this position from when she had been disowned by her family. She had put on a cheerful and laughing facade but when we were alone with Ron and Hermione she had cried. I hated the Malfoy's but for Angel I would tolerate them – maybe even come to like them if they recovered from their death eater ways. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder as she wiped away her tears.

"Everyone will say he was a great auror, an amazing wizard, but no one will miss him like me – or Dora. He promised he would train me; he would help me be an auror. He had started this summer, he told me I'd be great, that he was proud and I'd get in straight out of school. I'll miss him like crazy – he was my main inspiration to become an auror – but I know he'd be happy about how he went. Fighting off death eaters. He probably took a dozen of them with him," She says with a laugh. I chuckle at that because it's probably true. She looks up at me with watery eyes. "No more tears. Mad Eye wouldn't want that, he'd want me fighting off the big bad death eaters! Come on Harry!" She says pulling me up and dancing with me. I laugh as she giggles and we spin in the moonlight. As we turn I faintly recognise the figures of the Order watching us but I was distracted by the blonde in my arms. "The war's started. More people are going to die. I might not like it and it might upset me, but I'll cry when Voldemort's dead. For now, let's dance," She says as we sway to music only she could hear. I smile down at her and she smiles back up at me. It was moments like this that made me continue fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Four**

**The wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour**

Harry POV

When I opened my eyes I was momentarily confused when I saw the ceiling of Ron's room before memories of the day before came rushing back. Evie, polyjuice potion, Hedwig and Mad Eye. I sat up and looked at the pile of presents at the end of my bed. I smiled and pulled the covers off me and reached for my wand. I'm seventeen today which means that I can do magic. Finally. I waved my wand and I was in jeans and a green button down just before the door bursts open. The twins, Ron, Hermione and Angel walk into the room laughing. Good, I guess Ron hasn't told them about last night. Angel walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek as she handed me a small box.

"Happy birthday love," She says as I hold her close. I smile into her hair before opening the box where a set of keys were. I look at her in confusion and she grins. "Well, you deserve a good birthday to make up for the others so I decided to get you a nice flying motorbike that you could fly somewhere and take me with you: just a suggestion," She says with that Malfoy smirk. I laugh and spin her around as she giggles. "Our presents now Harry!"

After opening all my presents I pulled on the clothes I would be wearing for the wedding: a dark blue button down shirt, a brownish coloured waistcoat and black trousers with a black jacket. I put on my shoes and glasses and walked downstairs. There was a banner saying 'Bill & Fleur' and everyone was outside putting up a tent for the reception. I patted my pocket to make sure my wand was there when I noticed the Cullen family. None of the females were there so I was guessing that they were upstairs with Hermione, Ginny and Angel getting ready. They look up at me when I walk in and I smile at them. Emmett, the big one, grins back and jumps up.

"Hey Harry! Come and sit with us!" He says as he pulls me down next to him. Edward was glaring at me as I glared back at him. Angel had told me everything about her and Edward and whilst I forgive her for everything, I wasn't going to be nice to him; he was in love with my girlfriend and I admit that I'm overprotective – I sent her to Forks didn't I? "Happy birthday dude!" Emmett says as he slaps me on the back as I flinch. He looks at me in apology as Carlisle and Jasper wish me a Happy Birthday. Carlisle was staring at Edward who was staring at me.

"She'll come back to me. She loves me." He says in a cocky tone similar to that of the Malfoy's – yes that sometimes includes Angel.

"Listen, you need to get over Evie. She's not Bella she doesn't love you! Were you the one that comforted her when she was crying over Mad Eye? No. I've known the real her since she was eleven, I know everything about her whilst you know only things that are lies." I was stood up by now. I've had a very short temper recently and Voldemort getting in my head didn't help me at all. "You think that her favourite colour is blue when it's really red and green. She begged the hat to put her in Slytherin so her family would be proud. She's constantly waiting for a letter saying that her family is dead whilst you're sat there waving a wand and learning spells saying that you love her when you know absolutely nothing about her!" I was shouting at this point when I feel someone pulling my hand. I turn around and Angel pulls me into a hug.

"Shhh Harry. Be quiet babe and ignore him." She says as I wrap my arms around her. I lean my cheek on the top of her head as her hair turns a fiery red. She looks at Edward and I can almost hear him flinch from her red eyed glare. "Will you leave him alone? He's on edge enough as it is. You don't know what it's like being connected to Voldemort and seeing in his head. Speaking of which!" She says before she pushes me away and puts her hands on her hips. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, her face scarce with make up and she was in a silk dressing gown that came to mid thigh. I smile my crooked smile at her that everyone says I get from my Dad, hoping to placate the blonde haired – now red – beauty in front of me. "I had a very interesting conversation with Ron ten minutes ago. You promised me that you wouldn't leave me to protect me! You promised I could go with you!" She was hitting me with a pillow she had found at this point. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Try it again and you won't have to worry about Voldemort because I'll kill you myself!" She says as she launches the pillow at my face. I catch it and put it back on the sofa as she stalks upstairs. I laugh under my breath at my short tempered girlfriend. I turn around to Edward who was watching Evie walk up the stairs.

"You tried to leave?" Carlisle's voice was filled with nothing but curiosity. He was one of the Cullens I could actually stand, like Angel.

"I don't want anyone else dying for me. Angel was so cut up about Mad Eye's death and that was because of me. I hate seeing her cry! You might hardly see it but I do!" I tell them and Edward scoffs.

"We saw her crying yesterday. I couldn't comfort her because you wouldn't let her go." I glare at him and notice Emmett doing the same. Guess I have at least one Cullen on my side.

"That will probably be the only time. She's a Malfoy through and through. She might not care about blood status any more but she's been brought up not to show weakness and I doubt she'll be stopping any time soon." I say as I sit back down next to Emmett.

"What do you mean by being a Malfoy through and through?" It was Jasper who asked. I was shocked at this. I had never once heard him speak and noticed that he had a southern drawl to his voice.

"Malfoy's are purebloods, one of the oldest. They are taught from a young age to be confident and in charge. Angel told me that she had lessons on how to be a lady, they worked but she hasn't used them since fourth year," I say, thinking of the Yule Ball. "Malfoy's are loyal and strong, sly and cunning. They are very determined; her family are determined to help Voldemort win whilst Angel is determined to help me win. She can be mean but only to those who deserve it rather than to anyone like her brother," I say. These qualities make me love her more rather than less. She was a Malfoy but had broken away from their expectations and created her own life.

"She's very different from when we first met her in Forks," Carlisle states thoughtfully. I look at him with a raised eyebrow. Angel wouldn't tell me about Forks, only that she had started a relationship with Edward and they had left because she wasn't good enough. That hurt her because that was the same thing her family had said when she left.

"Yeah, she was quiet and blushed at absolutely anything. She was always tripping over her own feet and kept to herself. She was really shy and quiet and dressed nothing like she does now – didn't even wear any makeup. And she looked different – was smaller and had brown hair and eyes and her boobs were smaller," Emmett says with a massive smile as Edward hisses. I chuckle at them.

"Well, you didn't meet the real Evangeline Malfoy. As for looking different, that's her metamorphmagus powers." They nod and I look at the clock before looking at the ceiling. What's taking you so long Evie?

Hermione POV

I was surprised Alice wasn't on fire now. Evie kept glaring at her with her Malfoy glare that scared anyone. Rosalie was next to her looking amused. I don't know what happened when we were travelling to the Burrow but those two were like the best of friends now. I was sat in a chair as Alice skipped around. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail and I had on one of Angel's dressing gowns that was made of silk and quite short. I got up and past Alice and Esme who were talking about what to do with my make up and hair before sitting on Angel's bed with her and Rosalie. They looked at me and I smiled.

"What did Ron want?" I ask Angel who stiffened and glared at the bed cover. Rosalie was watching her curiously.

"Harry tried to leave last night." She says simply and my eyes widen. I was shocked that she hadn't gone and killed Harry. "He had a dream about Voldemort and decided he could do everything on his own. Said he didn't want anyone else dying for him. Stupid idiot." She says and I nod. That was typical Harry.

"I'm really getting sick of this," I say and they nod in agreement. "I told them I don't want anything extravagant but I don't think Alice listened." I say uncertainly. She was talking about getting me a different dress but there was nothing wrong with it, I was borrowing one from Angel's extensive closet. She had tonnes of clothes from Malfoy Manor that she had brought with her when she moved in with the Weasley's. "I hope she doesn't make me wear a different dress. I love that one." I say to the blondes as Alice pulls out a short black one.

"You think that her favourite colour is blue when it's really red or green. She begged the hat to put her in Slytherin so her family would be proud. She's constantly waiting for a letter saying that her family is dead whilst you're sat there waving a wand and learning spells saying that you love her when you know absolutely nothing about her!"

"Harry's angry again." I comment but Angel was already gone. I look at Rosalie who was looking at me questionably. "He's worried. About Angel, the Order, Voldemort. He's only seventeen yet he's got all this pressure on him." I say to her and she nods.

"It's not fair on him. He's lost his parents, been raised by relatives who hate him, watched Voldemort come back to life and is the only one who can defeat him. Not to mention my prat of a brother who is trying to take away his girlfriend." She says.

"Don't tell Angel but he's planning to propose soon. I'm not sure when but he's got a ring and everything," Her eyes widen and she smiles beatifically. She nods and looks behind me before laughing. I turn around and Alice was staring at me with wide eyes before she glares at me.

"She's supposed to marry Edward! They're supposed to be happy and then she'll become a vampire!" And this is one of the few times on my life that I lose my temper.

"Become a vampire? Marry Edward?" I stand up and tower over the vampire. "Evangeline loves Harry, there's no one else for her. Even if he... died then she wouldn't be with your brother! And she would NEVER become a vampire! She might be disowned but she loves her family and she would never become something that is a half breed in their eyes!" I try not to shout. I didn't really want Evie to find us talking about her. Alice glares at me and puts down the dress in her hands before putting them on her hips, making her look quite stupid.

"And being friends with a mudblood is putting her in her family's good books." I flinch back at the insult. I was about to talk when someone was stood in between us. Evie was stood there with her hair a frightening red, her eyes matching. Alice was looking up at her in fear as Rosalie smirked and Esme frowned.

"Sit with Rose, Mione." She says before she stands in front of Alice and flicks her wand. She pushes me to Rose who wraps her arms around me and pulls me onto the bed. Ever since she and Angel had become friends she had been much more tolerable and become one of my own friends when we found that we had similar taste in muggle things. Evie's hand was around Alice's neck as she struggled: Evie had taken away her vampire strength and speed – a spell that she had told the Order in case they ever needed it. "Insult Mione again and I will kill you. If she's a mudblood then so are you because the only reason you have magic is because of that wand David Ollivander made you! And at least she knows how to use it: she doesn't hide behind her boyfriend's back waiting for them to protect her. She doesn't have visions that she relies on. She's an intelligent, independent and powerful witch who doesn't need you telling her she's not pretty by putting on too much makeup, a short dress and an elaborate hairstyle. She's prettier than you pixie half breed. No offence Rose!" She says looking into Alice's eyes as Rosalie tells her "None taken" grinning at the fight between the pair. "Now you'll be quiet and let me and Rose get Hermione and ourselves ready." She says as she releases Alice who takes a deep breath. "And never insult my best friend again." She says as she grabs a curling iron as Rosalie pushes me into the chair. Esme was looking at Evie and shaking her head as Angel rolled her eyes.

"Get Mione's dress Rose. We're going to make her look stunning."

Evangeline POV

I admit I might have scared Alice a little too much but Mione is my friend and calling her a mudblood reminded me of Draco. Mione was in her red dress with black heels with her hair softly curled giving it a beautiful wave. Her lashes were covered in mascara and she had on foundation and powder but that was it. She really did look beautiful – can't wait until Ron sees her.

Rosalie was dressed in a strapless light blue dress that came to mid thigh with white heels on. Her hair was in a messy bun with flowers and glitter in. Esme was wearing a white dress that covered her shoulders that blended in nicely with her pale skin. Her hair was in curls with a blue headband in to match her heels. Alice was wearing a dress similar to Rose's but came down to her knees and was a light pink in colour rather than blue. She had on white flats that had on a bow and her hair was spiked with flowers in – clearly Rosalie was her inspiration for that one. I was wearing a black dress that came to my knees and tied at one shoulder in a bow. My hair was down and over one shoulder in curls. I had on black heels and a black clutch bag that had an undetectable extension charm with my bag and Hermione's in case anything happens.

We walked downstairs and found everyone there. The Cullen girls all went to their husbands whilst Hermione and I went to Ron and Harry. Ron was staring at Hermione as she smiled and blushed. I smiled and skipped to Harry who was smiling at me. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him since we're practically the same height. Actually I was a little taller now that I had on my heels. Harry noticed this and sighed.

"Shrink a little?" He asks hopefully as I scrunch up my face and shrink six inches so I had to look up. He smiled and kissed me and I gladly kiss him back before we hear someone clear their throat behind us. We turn around and look at Edward who looked quite handsome in his black suit and pulled back hair but not as handsome as my Harry with his messy black hair. Edward was holding a red rose in his hand and smiling smugly at Harry over my shoulder. I had to look up at his face a lot now, damn!

"Evangeline Malfoy I would just like to say that you have never looked more beautiful and I wish to give you this rose." He says handing me the rose. I take it and twirl it in my fingers as I step forward. He smiles and I look around at everyone who was watching. Alice was grinning like mad as I walked towards her brother. Idiot, Harry clears his throat and we all turn to look at him as he hands me a bouquet of Calla lilies in red, green and pink. I smile at him and look at the bouquet.

"You remembered?" I ask him as he smiles that gorgeous crooked smile that put Sirius' to shame. And he was the heartbreaker of Hogwarts when he was at school.

"That Calla lilies are your favourite? Of course I did baby," He smiles as he pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his shoulder. He rests his chin on mine and I could feel him smiling at Edward causing me to kick his shin. He flinches and kisses my bare shoulder in apology. I remove myself from Harry and take my wand before sending the lilies to Ginny, Hermione and mine room before kissing him.

"Come one, we have a wedding to get to."

Edward POV

The ceremony had finished and Fleur Delacour had become Fleur Weasley. The reception was held in a tent outside the Burrow and the main colour of the wedding was purple. I was sat at a table with my family as Alice criticized everything and told us how she would incorporate the idea into mine and Evie's wedding but make it better. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took Emmett's hand and stormed off. She and Evie had become the best of friends which was confusing considering the fact that Rose couldn't stand her when we were in Forks.

I wasn't listening to anyone and the noise faded into the background as I stared at my Evie who was laughing with Hermione at something Ron had said. Her boyfriend Harry wasn't anywhere but I could hear his thoughts so he must be close.

_I wonder if Angel wants to dance. I'll go and ask her now. She's probably sat with Ron and Hermione._

I quickly stand up; the chair I was sitting on nearly fell back, before stalking over to where my mate was sat. She looked up at me and sighed. Was that a sigh of relief or annoyance? Relief probably. I walked up to her and smiled a crooked smile that always left her dazed.

"Hello Evie. Would you like to dance?" I say in my smoothest voice, purposely making it sound like velvet. She would say yes of course, I could hear the thoughts of women everywhere who were wishing that I would ask them and that they were in Evie's place.

"No."

I look down at her in alarm. She had stood up now and crossed her arms over her chest, making my eyes stay at the sight of her – gulp – breasts. She clicked her fingers in front of my face and shakes her head. If I could blush I would be as red as Bella used to permanently be.

"Keep your eyes on my face if you must talk to me. And will you go away! I want to be able to talk to my friends in peace without you always interfering." She says as she turns around but was blocked by, guess who... Harry Potter. He smiles down at her and I look at his thoughts as the pair smile at each other.

_She looks so beautiful. It's been ages since she had her hair in curls; she knows I love them on her. I wonder what Edward wants. _

"Hey Angel. Wanna dance?" He says with a crooked smile that makes Evie's eyes mist over. NO! She was supposed to be dazzled by me not him!

"Yeah. Where were you love?" She says as they walk off and onto the makeshift dance floor. I glare at them before walking back to my family as Hermione and Ron laughed.

An hour later and Evie was dancing with Ron as they laughed. They weren't taking it very seriously and looked quite stupid. I rolled my eyes as Fred and George joined in, Ron twirling her to her brother who starts doing the tango with her. Everyone was laughing before it went dark and someone's patronus was there. Everyone was staring at it as Arthur stood in front of it waiting for the message

"The ministry has fallen." I recognise it as Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice as everyone gasped. "The minister of magic is dead.

They are coming...

They are coming..."

Everyone started talking and some people were apparating away when death eaters suddenly arrive. I take out my wand and send a stunner at one of them which he quickly dodges and send a Killing Curse at Tonks who dodges. I run to where I had seen Evie last and saw her take Harry's hand as she takes Hermione's before they apparate away.

"BELLA!" I shout before everything goes black.

**Meanings of the Calla Lilies**

**Red – love, bravery, desire, attractiveness, confidence, vanity, nobility**

**Green - ****youth, nature, luck, optimism and vigor**

**Pink - admiration, appreciation, light heartedness, lovability and elegance**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Five**

**Death Eaters, Grimmauld Place and finding the Chosen One**

Evangeline POV

They are coming. It was repeated over and over in my head as everyone rushed by me and knocked into me. I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned around to find Harry. He took my hand and led us through the crowd to where Ron and Hermione were waiting looking panicked. I cringe as I hear the Death Eaters duelling with everyone. I grab Hermione's hand and she apparates us somewhere. My feet touch the floor and I was grabbed back against some railings as a muggle bus drives past us. I release the breath I was holding and look at Ron, Hermione and Harry hoping that they were alright. We were all breathing deeply and in obvious shock but we walked onto the path to avoid getting hit by anymore muggle vehicles.

"We're are we?" Ron asks as Hermione leads us through the many people who were staring at us. Well we must look out of place with the muggles who were dressed in casual clothing whilst Harry and Ron were wearing suits and me and Hermione were wearing dresses.

"Shaftesbury Avenue." Hermione says, walking through the crowds. "Mum and Dad used to bring me here for the theatre. I don't know why but it just popped into my head. Come one," She says as she leads us into a dark alley. I open my clutch bag and hand her the purple beaded bag whilst I pull out my wand and my white leather handbag. It was quite small but wouldn't look odd if anyone saw me with it. I opened it and put my arm in and pulled out a pair of Harry's jeans and handing them to him as Hermione does the same for Ron.

"What the hell?" He says looking at our bags. I grin and he rolls his eyes as I pull out clothes for me and Harry.

"Undetectable extension charm," We both say at the same time before we hear a bang and Hermione flinches back. "That must be the books." Harry and Ron roll there eyes. "What?" She says looking at the boys. She shakes her head waves her wand over her as she was suddenly wearing a purple striped top, a purple jumper and brown trousers. Ron and Harry follow her lead and were suddenly wearing casual outfits. I put my bag on my shoulder and waved my wand, thinking of the clothes in my hand. I looked down and I was wearing a purple t shirt with skinny jeans and black flats. She puts her bag on her shoulder and takes Harry's hand as the four leave the alley and walk onto the street. They carry on walking until they come to an all night cafe.

"We should go in; we'll not get anywhere if we walk all night. We're more likely to get attacked." Angel says as everyone nods. They walk in and take a seat at a table opposite each other.

"What do we do now? Voldemort can find us easily if we just sit around" Harry asks looking at us all before a waitress comes up, headphones in her ears.

"Coffee?" She asks us in an annoying voice. Stupid mug – No Evangeline! You're not like that anymore.

"A cappuccino please." Hermione says in a soft voice trying not to look guilty. Good one Mione!

"You?" She asks Ron who was looking at us with wide eyes as I try not to laugh.

"What she said." He was finally able to say as I giggle softly under my breath.

"The same," Harry says before she turns to look at me with her narrowed brown eyes.

"Hot chocolate," I say with a smile as she glares. Yeah, I'll be awkward and different – I am a Malfoy after all. She walks away and we all look at each other.

"Where do we go now? The Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asks, his hand holding mine tightly as I lean back in my chair.

"No. None of the old places will be safe." Hermione says, thinking.

"What about everyone at the wedding?" Ron asks. He was asking about his family mostly but he won't be seeing them for a long time. It looks like our mission has started sooner than we anticipated.

"Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground. Into hiding," I tell them as I lean my elbows on the table as the bell above the door rings momentarily distracting me.

"What about my rucksack?" Harry asks looking alarmed. I shake my head and put my bag on the table as two workmen walk past us. He looks at my bag and then at me.

"In there?" He asks in doubt as I scoff.

"Hey, my bag is much bigger than Hermione's. It holds all our stuff so stop complaining." I say when I notice that Harry wasn't watching me but the two workmen at the counter. I look at their backs when I notice that they had wands. I held my breath and Harry pushed me down whilst telling Hermione and Ron to get down also as they send spells at us that fly over the top of our heads. I crawl across the floor to Hermione, sending two stunners at them at the same time that they unfortunately dodge. I stand up with Hermione and we both send spells that was once again dodged. I went down as he sent another spell before I stand up and send another one before Mione puts him in a body bind. I high five her as I notice that Ron and Harry had also knocked out the other one. The stupid coffee-muggle-lady decided to walk in at that moment and looked at all the broken glass and cafe in confusion.

"Leave." Hermione says as she just stares.

"Now!" I all but growl as I feel my hair turn a fiery red that could put the Weasley's to shame. Her eyes widen and she goes back through the door as we all walk towards the two death eaters.

"I know him." Harry says, looking at one of the death eaters. "He was on the astronomy tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore." I jump over the broken counter as Harry looks up. "Get the doors and the lights." I lean on the counter as Hermione locks the door and blinds as Ron gets rid of the lights.

"I know him," I say as I look at the death eater. "He was friends with my Dad at Hogwarts. And he was sent to Forks to try and kill me before I came back to the Burrow. It's Dolohov." I say as I look at the once handsome man who had suffered in Azkaban. Harry's arms wrap around my waist and pull me against his chest as Ron and Hermione join us.

"I bet he's killed loads of muggles. We should kill him, see how he likes it." Ron says in an angry voice.

"No Ron! Then we're just as bad as the death eaters," I shout. He looks at me and nods before stepping back.

"We should wipe his memory so it doesn't get back to Voldemort that we were here." He says and I nod in agreement. Ron turns around and walks to Hermione as we follow.

"You do it, you're the best with spells" as he stroked her cheek, well the blood that was on her cheek. I said a silent 'Awww' in my head as Hermione walked forward with her wand raised as she said the incantation 'Obliviate'. When she was finished I could see that she was upset and hugged her before obliviating the other Death Eater. I grabbed my bag and put hers in mine before we walk out of the cafe and down the street.

"Where should we go now?" Ron asks looking at us all. I shrug and link my arms with Harry so not as to attract any attention. My usual blonde hair was now a similar brown to Hermione's and my eyes were a dull blue. Nothing to attract attention and I wouldn't be recognisable if we encountered any death eaters.

"We need to get off the street, I don't fancy anymore attacks from death eaters." Hermione says as Harry suddenly stops, jerking me with him.

"I know the place." He says as he grabs my hand and Hermione's who grabs Ron's before we run to a quiet alley and Harry apparates us to wherever we were going. We landed and I looked around as the houses in front of me moved apart to create another house that could only be seen by witches and wizards who were told by the secret keeper, Albus Dumbledore.

We were at Grimmauld Place

Edward POV

When I opened my eyes I recognised that I was lying on a bed. I sat up and saw it was the room that all my family shared. Everyone from the family was surrounding me but I looked around the room quickly and my body slumped as I realised she wasn't there.

"They've gone." It was Carlisle who spoke. He stepped forward towards me as I stared at him. "When the Death Eaters attacked they apparated and we haven't seen them since. The Order doesn't think we'll be seeing them anytime soon." He says in a sad voice. He really did think of Evie as his daughter.

"And that's it." It was Emmett this time who was looking angry. Rosalie was next to him who looked angry as well. "We're supposed to just sit here as Evie, Ron, Harry and Hermione try and do whatever this Dumbledore wanted! With no help. And you heard Evie – they don't know where to start! I don't know about you, but me and Rose want to help. What good will it do for us to be standing around an old castle? We should be with Harry – the only person who can kill him – and helping him do whatever he needs."

"I'm with Emmett" I look at Jasper in surprise. He had attacked Evie and caused us to leave her, if he had his blood lust under control she would be safe and still in love with me. "You can stay here but I'm going with Rose and Emmett to try and find them!" He says as he waves his wand and a bag appears in front of him, filled with clothes. Rosalie and Emmett copy him and they walk to the door.

"Jazzy!" Alice squeals in surprise. She didn't think he would actually leave her. "Would you really leave me here unprotected? You know I'm in constant danger because I can't use my visions!" Jasper's thoughts were running like mad and he was trying to block me out.

"Alice, I love you more than life itself but Evie is right – you need to learn how to protect yourself. You can't rely on your visions and you can't rely on me. You know that I will protect you with everything I have but what if I'm not there? You can either stay here or come with us and actually do something good for the world."

"This isn't our world Jasper," She says and stamps her foot. He looks at her with sad eyes.

"It might not be but I'm not going to let so many people die for someone's misplaced judgements. And I'm not going to let Evie die which extends to her friends. Not to mention the Order. They've been nothing but kind and even though I have trouble with my bloodlust I've made a few friends. I'm not going to let a dark wizard ruin all that." He says as they stalk out the house. We follow them and Alice huffs.

"Fine then wait for me!" She says before running to him and taking his hand. "Will you bring me my clothes?" She asks. _I don't think I'll be able to do it, I'm not that good with a wand. Everyone else is better than me, hell even that Hermione is. _He sighs but summons a small bag full of clothes. "Jasper I'll need more than that!" She says in a scandelized tone.

"Alice we can hardly bring your entire closet. Now shut up and hurry up. We need to try and find them!" Rosalie hisses at a pouting Alice. They walk away and I sigh and follow them. They look back at me and smile slightly. We continue running until we reach the middle of a field before Emmett stops.

"How the hell are we going to find them?" He asks as we all look at each other in silence.

No one had an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Six**

**The mystery of R.A.B and snatchers**

Harry POV

I woke in the morning with only the sound of Ron snoring in the background. Hermione was asleep on a sofa whilst Ron slept on the floor near her, their hands almost touching. Angel was asleep on the sofa opposite Hermione whilst I slept on the floor next to her. I sat up and brushed Angel's hair out of her eyes. I frowned when I noticed her eyes were clenched shut and her hair was changing colours rapidly. She woke up with a shock and sat up as she looked around the room. I stood up and sat on the sofa as she looks at me and her hair changes back to her usual blonde.

"Nightmare?" I ask her and she nods.

"Nothing bad. Just flashbacks." She says and I nod. Over the years a lot of bad things have happened to her. I stand up and kiss the top of her head as she lays back down and goes to sleep quickly. I walk around Grimmauld Place quietly, shivering at the coldness and the memory of Dumbledore's ghost: Mad Eye's idea probably. I eventually find myself in Sirius' room and my eyes widen. It was a complete mess. I walked farther into the room and picked up a picture. It was of me as a baby on a broom, my Mum and Dad watching with laughter. I picked it up and put it in my pocket as I hear footsteps coming upstairs. Hermione and Ron came in and sighed when they saw me.

"Merlin's beard Harry we thought you'd ran away again," Ron says as Hermione glares at him. I chuckle and walk out the room with Hermione and Ron following. "Hey Harry what were you doing in here?" Ron asks as he walks into a room opposits Sirius'. Hermione and I follow him in and look at the room. It was a Slytherin's room. The walls were painted a dark green with silver accents. The bed was a four poster bed, similar to those of Hogwarts with the Black crest above and the Black family motto 'Tojours Pur'.

"I wasn't in here Ron," I say as I walk out of the room with Ron following me. Hermione however was staring at the door, her face looked paler. "Regulus Arcturus Black" She muttered as she looked up at us. "R.A.B" She whispers before we walk downstairs. I grab my rucksack and we sit at the kitchen table as I pull out the fake horcrux and pull out the note.

"And I will be long gone by the time you read this. R.A.B" I say as I read the note. I look up with Ron and Hermione as the door opens and Angel walks in. She smiles sheepishly before she sits down next to me.

"Sorry guys! So... what we doing?" She says with wide eyes as I shake my head.

"R.A.B. Sirius' brother Regulus?" Ron asks Hermione who nods.

"Wait! My cousin Regulus?" She asks and we all look at her in shock before remembering that she was cousins with Sirius which would also mean with his brother Regulus.

"Yes. We think that he found the locket and replaced it with a fake. What do you know about him?" Hermione asks looking at Evie who looked deep in thought.

"Not much. He was a Slytherin at Hogwarts and took the mark as soon as he left school. Father said he died because he failed the Dark Lord's instructions. Sirius said he had cold feet and chickened out. Either way he was just as bad as any other Death Eater relative if mine. Must have seen the light if he stole Voldemort's horcrux though" She says with a shrug. She took the note out of my hands. "Did he destroy the real one? It's a waste of time searching for something that's been destroyed isn't it?" She says as we hear something in a cupboard. We all stand up with our wands out as I walk ahead of everyone. I open the cupboard and pull a protesting Kreacher out as he hides behind a kitchen counter.

"Were you spying on us Kreacher?" I didn't want him telling Bellatrix or Narcissa about what we were looking for. They might be Angel's family but they were still death eaters.

"Kreacher has been watching," He says slowly.

"Maybe he knows where the real locket is." Hermione says from behind me. She, Ron and Angel were stood watching me and Kreacher. I walk back to the table and pick up the locket.

"Have you ever seen this before?" I ask him, holding up the locket. He stays silent so I say "Kreacher" to get him to tell me.

"It's Master Regulus' locket," He says eventually but not without struggling.

"But there was two wasn't there?" I ask him. He looks up at me with his big eyes that were so much different from Dobby's. "Where's the other one?"

"Kreacher doesn't know where the other locket is."

"But did you ever see it?" Hermione asks stepping forward slightly. "Was it in this house?"

"Filthy mudblood!" Kreacher shouts, stepping towards Hermione who steps back when Ron pulls her back and pulls a ladle from a nearby shelf to hit him with which Hermione stops. "Blood traitor Weasley." Kreacher says towards Ron as I step between them.

"Hey!" It was Angel this time and the roots of her hair were red. "Stop it, what did they ever do to you?" She asks angrily. Kreacher looks up at her and blinks.

"Mistress of worthy blood. A powerful pureblood blood traitor!" He says as he steps towards Angel who glares when I step between them. "Doesn't deserve blood from the most noble house of Black!" He growls and steps back from us all.

"Answer her." I say to him, still holding up the locket.

"It was here – in this house," He says as he steps from behind the counter.

"But where is it now?" No one had been in this house since Dumbledore had died and before that it was only the Order. Sirius was in Azkaban, as was Bellatrix, Sirius' parents had died, as had his brother, Andromeda had been disowned and Narcissa lived at Malfoy Manor – there was no one to live here after the first war so it couldn't have gone very far... unless – "Did someone take it?" I ask out loud.

"He came in the night." Kreacher says. "He took many things including the locket." He says slowly as he wraps his arms around his body.

"Who did?" I was getting quite frustrated now. "Who was it Kreacher?"

Kreacher closes his eyes and sneers as much as a house elf could. "Mundungus." He practically growls. "Mundungus Fletcher." I turn around to my friends who were looking at me. I turn back to Kreacher.

"Find him." And then he was gone.

Hermione POV

I laugh as Ron once again presses the wrong key. I push his hands away and show him the correct keys as I feel him staring at me. I bite my lip and try not to blush as I stand up from the piano bench and walk over to Harry and Evie. He was playing with the snitch with his other arm wrapped around Evie's shoulders as she read a book. I sat down opposite them but only Harry looks up.

"When you took the snitch from the minister, I thought it would open at your touch. They have flesh memories. I thought Dumbledore may have hid something in there." I tell him as he continues playing with the snitch. I was shocked when Scrimgeour had told us that Dumbledore had left something for all of us; Harry not so much. Ron had his deluminator, I had my Tales of Beedle the Bard and Evie had been left an old necklace that bears the Black crest that had been given to him by Cedrella Black before she was disowned and was killed by Grindlewald. Harry had been left the first snitch he caught and the sword of Gryffindor; the sword of Gryffindor wasn't anywhere at the moment so he didn't have that at the minute.

Suddenly, there was a bang in the kitchen and we all jump. Harry and Angel grab their wands and run into the kitchen: Ron and I close behind. Harry opened the door and we all rushed in as we saw Mundungus with Kreacher on his back and Dobby at his feet.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby says over the groans and insults coming from Mundungus. "So good to see you again!" He says standing on the table as Kreacher joins him. Mundungus gets out his wand but Angel was quicker as she disarmed him and caught his wand.

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asks in shock, looking at the house elf.

"Dobby saw Kreacher in Diagon Alley and was curious about why Kreacher would be there and then Dobby heard Harry Potter's name and wanted to help Kreacher," As Dobby was speaking he and Kreacher were pushing and shoving each other as they fought to talk to Harry. Mundungus was sat on a chair in the corner of the kitchen and was shrinking back from the glare that Kreacher was giving him. "Mister Weasley, how nice to see you again!" Dobby says as he and Ron shake hands.

"Hello Dobby," Ron says with a small laugh as the house elf smiles and turns to Evangeline.

"Mistress Evangeline, and female friend of Harry Potter!" Dobby says with glee. Angel was the only Malfoy that was remotely nice to him.

"Hey Dobby!" Angel says with a giggle as she hugs the shocked house elf. "And I'm not your mistress any more. You're a free elf now!" Dobby smiles at that.

"WHAT?" Mundungus yelled, " What did I do? You set a bloody house elf on me, let me go, let me go or... or I'll"

"You're not in much of a position to make threats" Harry said and he dropped to his knees beside Mundungus

Mundungus stopped his struggling and he looked scared

Angel put Dobby on back on the table and patted his head in affection before joining us.

" Kreacher apologizes for the delay in bringing the thief, Master and Mistress of worthy blood" Kreacher said with a deep bow looking at Harry and Angel.

" You've done very well Kreacher" Harry said

" Good job" Angel added with a smile

" Right, well we have a few questions for you" Harry said to Mundungus

" I PANICKED, OK? I NEVER WANTED TO COME ALONG, I NEVER VOLUNTEERED TO DIE FOR YOU, THAT WAS BLOODY YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS COMING AFTER ME, ANYBODY WOULD HAVE PANICKED AND RAN AWAY" Mundungus yelled

"For your information, nobody else disapparated" Evie said with a glare

"Well then you're all a bunch of bloody heroes then aren't you, but I never pretended I was" Mundungus said

"Right now we're not interested why you ran out on Moody" Evie said glaring at Mundungus with her eyes red, "We already know that you're unreliable"

"So then why did you have that mangy house elf hunt me down?" Mundungus asked, flinching from the red eyed glare. Evie still hadn't forgiven Mundungus for getting Mad Eye killed.

"It's about stealing what doesn't belong to you" I say.

"Sirius never cared about that junk" Mundungus protested

The next thing anybody knew, Kreacher was hitting Mundungus with a frying pan and Mundungus shrieked in agony since he was helpless from being tied up

"CALL HIM OFF, CALL HIM OFF, CALL HIM OFF" Mundungus screamed

Kreacher hit Mundungus four times

"Ok Kreacher that's enough" Harry says.

Kreacher stopped but didn't put the frying pan down, "Maybe just one more Master? To make it an even five?"

Ron laughed at that and Hermione and Harry smiled

Harry smiled slightly and opened his mouth to speak before Evie stood in front of him, "Well right now we need him conscious so he can tell us what we need to know, but if he needs... persuading... you can do the honours. I'll charm the frying pan so it burns him."

Kreacher smiled and nodded and bowed low to Angel. "Maybe you are worthy of the noble blood of Black." Before he stepped back away from Mundungus but he still glared with loathing at the man

"Now then, when you stripped this house bare of all the valuables you could find" Harry started

"You took a bunch of stuff form the kitchen cupboard which is where Kreacher sleeps. There was a locket there. What did you do with it?" Harry asks.

"Why do you want to know? Is it valuable?" Mundungus asked

"You've still got it then?" I ask hopefully. If he didn't then we might never find it.

"No he doesn't, he just wished he asked for more money for it" Ron said with a glare

"More? I didn't get anything for it, I gave it away" Mundungus said

" Funny, but I don't think giving away is your style" Angel says with a sneer as she leans against the table with her arms crossed, looking casual yet dangerous.

"It's not, I had to, I had no choice" Mundungus said

"What do you mean?" Harry asks

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she came up to me and asked if I had a license for trading magical artefacts. Bloody toad, she was going to fine me but then she spotted the locket and she said she'd take it and she said that we never had this conversation, so I gave it to her" Mundungus said

"You said she looked like a toad?" I ask with my heart pounding in my chest.

"Yes, she's from the Ministry" Mundungus said as we all look at each other in dread and shock.

"Umbridge" I whisper.

"Where's a Centaur when you need one?" Ron joked

"Or a firecracker dragon" Angel says thoughtfully.

"Can I go now?" Mundungus asked

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you're not stealing anymore"

Mundungus grabbed his wand from Angel's hand and disapparated with a pop

"So now what?" Ron asked

The others shrugged

Rosalie POV

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Five men appear out of nowhere as we raise our wands at them. "No need to get our wands in a knot. Now what are five teenagers like yourselves doing out here? Shouldn't you all be on the Hogwarts express?" He says as he looks at us before looking at our eyes. He pales and flicks his wand before we can move. Suddenly I felt weak and I knew what he had done: he had taken away our strength and speed, something only Evie had done to me. I guess she learnt the spell from her family. "Snatch 'em." He says as they grab us. "This lot are going to Malfoy Manor. I reckon we'll get a nice little reward for bringing in five vampires." He says with a grin before I recognise the sensation of being apparated. I thought over his words and recognised one place: Malfoy Manor. Evie's house.

When we arrived we were stood in front of a massive house. The roof was gothic like and the windows were massive. Overall the house gave off a frightening feeling. We were marched all the way to a massive gate when two people walked to the gate. One was a tall woman; her hair was nothing but black frizzy curls that fell all over the place. Her eyes were dark and hooded, her skin pale and I knew that this was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman next to her was beyond beautiful with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, perfectly straight. She stood tall and straight, a haughty look on her face. Her skin was a beautiful porcelain and her eyes were a mysterious grey-blue that I had only ever seen on one person. Evangeline. This was Evangeline's mother, I thought with respect and growing fear.

I guess it's time we meet the Malfoy family.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Seven**

**The Malfoy's, The Ministry and the Order**

Edward POV

It was unnerving walking into a house filled with people whose thoughts I cannot read. However, I'm not quite sure if I want to read the black haired witch's thoughts – I think Rosalie called her Bellatrix Lestrange in her thoughts – as she looks crazy. And if she really is Bellatrix Lestrange then I don't want to upset Evie by not giving her family any privacy: no, I'll be nice and polite to my future in-laws. We walked through many hallways that were lavish, old and expensive. Everyone was looking at the house in awe: was this really where Evie grew up? We were lead to a massive room with only a little furniture. There was a fireplace and a few sofas but that was it. There were two people stood there. A man with long white blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages and was holding a walking stick with a snake on top. Next to him was a boy who looked exactly like him but you could see traces of Evie in him. Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Bellatrix why have you brought these filthy mudbloods here?" He asks angrily. My eyes widen at his hoarse voice and the venom it was filled with as he called us 'mudbloods'. Really, why would you call five beautiful strangers mudbloods when we're clearly not.

"Because dear brother-in-law of mine these are not ordinary mudbloods. These... are vampires!" She says with a gleeful smile as Lucius eyes widen as he looks back at us. "The snatchers took away their powers. Poor little half breeds," She was saying this in a baby voice that was scary rather than cute. And when she laughed it sent a shiver through my spine. "Friends of the Order, hmm?" She says as she looks into Alice's eyes. "Let's see what you know. Legilimens!" She says pointing her wand at Alice who gasps. I read her mind and can see all of her memories as she watches them with her and Bellatrix. I recalled that Evie had done this spell on Hermione a lot of times but never quite knew what they were doing. Memories of her and Jasper, us all as a family, Bella in Forks and then it stops on one of Evie. Bellatrix stands back and glares at Alice who shrinks into herself.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa asks Bellatrix in a caring voice that seemed to soften the witch. My eyes widen when I hear her call her Bella, making the connection between Bella and well... Bella.

"Evangeline." Was all she said before there was an explosion.

"Evangeline!" Lucius marched and pulled Alice's head back by her hair, ignoring Jasper's hiss and Alice's moan of pain. "Where is she? If you've killed her I can guarantee that I'll be returning the favour." He says as he pushes Alice forward and onto the floor where she lands at Bellatrix's feet.

"Cissy, Draco! Put the rest in the cellar. Me and the pixie half breed need a little talk about why she shouldn't kill her betters. Crucio!" My family and I were dragged away by Evie's mother and sister as we hear her Aunt and Father torture Alice. We were thrown into a dark cellar as Alice continued screaming. Jasper was ready to break down the door when he remembered that he didn't have the strength. Narcissa looks back at us as Draco walks away.

"Where is Evangeline?" She asks with nothing but concern in her eyes. "Is she okay?" We all nod and she sighs in relief. "We don't want this for her. We don't want this for Draco but Draco wanted nothing but to be a death eater and rid the world of mudbloods whilst Evie was brave enough to stand up and say no. We haven't disowned her from everything, only enough not to make it look suspicious to the Dark Lord." Rosalie stands up and walks to the blonde Malfoy that was nearly in tears.

"We were at the wedding. Bill and Fleur Weasley's. We got a patronus saying that Death Eaters were coming. The last we saw of Evie was when she apparated with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Narcissa nods and smiles.

"II always knew the two of them belonged together. Evie and Harry. She would talk nothing about how great her new friends were even if she originally thought nothing of them. I think that was the summer I stopped believing in the Dark Lord and started believing in my daughter and her friends. If anyone can stop him, it's them," Rosalie nods before stepping back and joining the family.

"You're wrong you know." I say bravely, stepping forward as Narcissa glares at me. I couldn't read her thoughts so I tried to make her see reason. "Evie doesn't belong with Harry. She belongs with me. We're going to get married and then I'll change her into a vampire," I say with a crooked smile as she glares at me and takes out her wand.

"No one will change my baby into a half breed whilst I'm around!" She says as she knocks me to the ground. She storms off upstairs and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper glare at me. It was silent except for our breathing and the screams of Alice from upstairs.

Evangeline POV

The last time I was in the ministry was with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna when we found the prophecy and got attacked by death eaters. We also watched Sirius – my cousin – die by the hand of my Auntie Bellatrix – his cousin – as he fell into the veil. However, this time I was pretending to be Claire Brookes – a reporter for the Daily Prophet who was here to take notes on how the ministry is running. I scrunched up my nose and closed my eyes as I hear Ron moaning about the taste of polyjuice potion. Well at least he doesn't have to hold a full body shape for however long it is! It wasn't easy when I was Bella Swan either and I had to take a lot of potions to help me, but now I don't have those potions so I may not be able to hold it as long. I opened my eyes and smiled. I was smaller and had mousy brown hair with light green eyes. My skin was tanned and so much darker than my pale white skin. My body was similar to Alice's and I pursed my lips at that thought. Whilst we were going to risk our lives to stop this war, the Cullens were going to 'protect' Hogwarts. It easy to take away their strength and speed and they didn't know that much magic so they're hardly useful.

We walked out onto the street, trying not to look suspicious. I brought my bag closer to me and adjusted the camera around my neck, damn it was heavy. Hermione and I left Ron and Harry at the gents and went around finding the ladies. We walked in and saw the queues outside each stall. Hermione went straight to one with confusion on her face. I looked around and went to one of the women.

"Excuse me!" She turns around and gives me a tight smile as I grin at her. "Hi, I'm Claire Brooks and I'm here to do a report on the improvements of the ministry but this is my first time getting in the ministry itself. I work at home usually you see. Would you mind telling me how to get in?" I say with a charming grin as she nods and opens the door. We walk in together and I notice that this might look odd if a muggle saw us.

"Stand in the toilet dear," She says as I look at her in shock and disgust. She chuckles and nods helping me in the toilet. I can hear Hermione doing the same as she listens to us from next door. "Now bend your knees for when you land. It'll be a rush as it's your first time but don't worry. I'll flush for you when you're ready." Okay, this woman is nice.

"Cheers," I say and nod at her as she smiles and flushes. I squeak as I spin around and suddenly find myself in the ministry. I walk out of one of the many fireplaces and walk along with the crowd before I find myself in front of a statue. A statue using muggles as slaves. I shake my head and stand next to Hermione who was also looking at it. She smiles slightly and I tilt my head to the side, indicating the statue. She shudders and I nod in understanding. I pick up the camera and take pictures as Harry and Ron join us, asking questions about the statue. I look at them and see many people walking about, watching everyone.

"Well, I must be going. Pictures to take, people to talk to. Nice meeting you all though," I say as I walk past them and they stare at me. I walk past Harry and whisper quietly. "Polyjuice lasts an hour. Meet me back here in about 40 minutes." He nods and I walk past them, taking pictures and just basically getting myself lost.

Twenty minutes later I somehow found myself in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department. I knew this because I saw Mr Weasley walking towards me, his face as red as his hair. My eyes widen before I remember that he wouldn't recognise me but I got an idea. The Order didn't know that we were safe so I decided to tell them myself.

"Mr Weasley! Arthur Weasley!" I say shaking his hand as he looks at me in shock and suspicion. "Nice to finally meet you. I'm Claire Brookes. Heard a lot about the Weasley family, I went to Hogwarts with Bill. He was a Gryffindor whilst I was a Hufflepuff so we didn't see that much of each other. Do you mind if we can have a chat? I'm writing an article about the Daily Prophet and I'd like the viewpoint of someone who knows what's happening. It will only take a minute," I say with a smile as he reluctantly nods and leads me to his office. It was quite large and had a desk in the middle. I walk towards it and notice it had pictures of Molly and him, the Weasley kids and there were even some of Harry, Hermione and me. He turns around when he reaches behind his desk and gasps as I grin.

Arthur POV

I led the reporter into my office as she looks at the pictures on my desk in interest. I walk to the back of my desk, as I look at the pictures myself. There was one of Molly and me at our wedding. A recent one of all my children. And then one of the whole family, which includes Harry, Evie and Hermione – even if they're not blood related, they're still a part of the family. I turn around, expecting to see the face of Claire Brookes when I gasp. Gone was the small woman with mousy brown hair and green eyes and in her place was a tall teenager with platinum blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. I take out my wand and point it at her. "What happened the first time I met you?"

"Draco and Father were being idiots, you and Dad fought, Dad put Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron, and I walked into a bookshelf." She says with a grin before I run around the desk and hug her. She laughs and we separate as I look her over. She looked alright and healthy. I looked behind her hoping to see Ron, Hermione and Harry but saw no one. "Listen I haven't got that long. I just wanted to tell you we're all okay and safe. I don't know when we'll see you but I just don't want everyone worrying." I smile and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's good to know you're all alright. Have the Cullens found you?" She shakes her head and my breathing hitches. "The Cullen children all left hoping to find you. Oh no. This is not good." I was pacing by now but I didn't care. "They're either still searching for you or they've ran into a group of snatchers. If they have run into snatchers then they've been brought to the ministry or taken to..." I stared at her as she stared back at me. "Malfoy Manor."

She huffs and nods her head. "Of course. Mum and Dad would do anything for Vol..."

"Don't say his name." I say urgently as she raises an eyebrow. "It's a taboo. That's how they're finding everyone from the Order – they know that most of us say his name." She nods and scrunches her nose and then Claire Brookes was stood in front of me, smiling sadly as I smile back at her, albeit unhappily. "You have to go." I say in more of a statement than a question but she nods anyway. She hugs me and I hug her back and we stand there for a moment before we release each other. "Bye Angel." I say to her as she walks to the door.

"Bye Mr Weasley. It's good to know everyone's safe," She says before she skips out of the door. I walk to it and poke my head outside but it was too late. She had already gone.

Harry POV

I stalked out of the lift with my head down, hoping not to attract any attention. Hermione was behind me with Ron and Mrs Cattermole. As Ron was telling Mrs Cattermole to leave I notice a small woman with mousy brown hair walking towards us. I grip my wand and stare at her as she smiles and raises her eyebrows.

"Gonna kill me Harry?" She asks as though it was funny. "Damn, I sounded like Padfoot then!" She says as I smile.

"Sorry Angel. I didn't know it was you." I tell her as she waves it off and giggles at the sight of Mrs Cattermole kissing Ron who had changed back to his normal self. The witch looked at Ron who stepped away from her. "Nice meeting you!" He says as we walk away as the real Reg Cattermole walked towards his wife in confusion. Someone looks at us and I suddenly hear my name being said as everyone stares at us. Angel gasps and her appearance turns back to normal as everyone stares at the four of us. I grabbed Angel's hand and we all began running as the fireplaces began being locked off from us. Yaxley was behind us, aiming spells at us before we run into a fireplace, heading back to Grimmauld Place. We landed when I felt myself being apparated and became disorientated.

When I opened my eyes I felt the rough floor on my back as I looked up at the sky. I sat up and noticed trees were around us. I look to my left and see the locket. I grab it and look up at Angel who was lying on the floor. I run to her and checked she was still breathing before picking her up on my lap. We were safe.

Carlisle POV

"She told me they were safe." Arthur says looking at his wife who was seething. Arthur had told us about how Evie had found him at work and told him that the four of them were safe. Molly was angry that they hadn't come home but she also knew that they wouldn't for a long time. I was worried about my children that hadn't found the four friends. Arthur says that they are still looking from them or they could have been found by snatchers. However, the second option was the most troubling as they haven't been taken to the ministry which would mean that they had been taken to Malfoy Manor – where the Dark Lord was.

I hope they're alright.

Esme hasn't been the same since they left. She was miserable and constantly worrying about her children and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Evie who were doing a secret task set by Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a great man and an even greater friend but couldn't he have told the Order rather than four teenagers who were only in their seventh year at Hogwarts? Wouldn't that have been wiser? The Order is more skilled at magic than the four of them put together – even though they are all powerful in their own way. I know that Harry is the chosen one but wouldn't have been better for him to have the protection of the Order rather than his three friends.

Hermione was smart but she was book smart. Ron was apparently jealous of Harry and wasn't the most skilled at duelling. Evie was powerful and knew how to duel really well but would she hesitate to duel with her family if they found them? Evie herself say that her Aunt Bellatrix wouldn't hesitate to kill her so what's to say that she won't? I sigh. To be honest, I don't think that we have much chance at surviving this war.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Bella Swan isn't who the Cullens think she is. She returns home to help Harry fight Voldemort whilst the Order recruits the Cullens to help. The Cullens are fighting for Bella and Bella is fighting for Harry: but she's not the same Bella they fell in love with.

Harry Potter/Evangeline Malfoy

Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen

Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen

Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass

Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas

**A/N: Sorry but I'm changing the pairings. Draco is going to be with Astoria Greengrass like in canon and Ginny will be with Dean Thomas. Sorry!**

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...

**Chapter Eight**

**The Escape and the Locket**

Emmett POV

I was sat against the wall with Rose next to me. I leaned my cheek against her silky hair and hear her sigh. Alice was whimpering and trying to get attention from someone other than Jasper. She had been tortured for ten minutes straight. She says that it was as bad as Jane from the Volturi and that Bellatrix was crazy. I sighed and stared at the wall opposite me. Ollivander, the wand maker and David's uncle, was down in the cellar and was taken to see Voldemort the other day. He came back unconscious and bleeding. It took all of us to restrain Jasper as he was quite strong, even though we didn't have our vampire strength.

Narcissa was nice and brought us some blood, sneering at us whilst she did so. It seems that she was very much like her daughter as she seemed to like Rose who also liked the blonde witch. Our only visitor was a man named Wormtail who we figured out was the person who betrayed Harry's parents. He walked down the steps and walked into the cellar with our wands in his hands as he taunted us. He did this often. Would wave our wands in front of our faces and laugh at us before leaving. It seemed that a lot of people did that to him so he did it to us to make himself feel good. Pathetic traitor.

Wormtail walked in and smirked. I shuddered at his rats like face and turned to Jasper who was watching him with a calculative look in his eyes – one that I recognised from when we fought. Wormtail walked up to Edward who was muttering Evangeline's name over and over again.

"Awww! Poor little half breed!" He says spitting at Edward's feet as he glared at him. "Must be horrible knowing that little miss Malfoy is running about somewhere with Harry Potter! How can you compare to someone like..." He didn't finish as Jasper had tackled him, face first into the ground, snatched our wands and handed them to us. Alice was bouncing up and down saying that he was her hero. I rolled my eyes and crossed my eyes at Rose who giggled. Edward and Alice ran to the stairs whilst we stayed there.

"Guys! What about Ollivander?" I say to them as they give us back our speed and strength. They look at the sleeping old man in disgust.

"Leave him, he'll die soon enough!" They say as they run out of the house at vampire speed. I look at Rosalie and Jasper who shake their heads in disgust. I conjure a piece of paper and pen and look at them with a smile. I actually did it this time! I quickly wrote a note and ran out with Rosalie and Jasper, the note fluttering as we ran. The paper had only one word on it. _Sorry. _

Evangeline POV

One thing was running through my head when I awoke: my head hurts! I sat up and leaned my head on my hand as I look around. I was lying on a bed. I stood up and saw my bag at the floor near my feet. I open it and grab a pair of shorts and a cream lace blouse. I pick up my wand and walk out of the magically expanded tent. Ron's arm was in a sling but he looked relatively unharmed. Harry and Hermione were sending spells at something on the floor. I walked to Ron who smiled at me when he saw me. Harry and Hermione, however, were too occupied with each other. I notice Harry was putting the locket around his neck and walked off with Hermione somewhere. I glare at their backs and turn to Ron who turned to me.

"Where the hell are we? And what's happened since I was out? And why the hell was I unconscious?" I was almost shouting as my hair turned red: Ron tried to calm me.

"Shh Angel, bloody hell." He pulls me inside the tent and we sit at the long table that was there, on opposite sides like we did at Hogwarts. "Well I don't know where we are exactly, Harry and Hermione won't tell me." He scowls as he says that and I understand the feeling. "They were trying to destroy the locket but it hasn't worked. And when we arrived at Grimmauld Place, Yaxley had grabbed hold of Hermione and came with us so she grabbed us and apparated here. You landed on the floor quite hard and have been out of it ever since," I look at him and sigh as he pulls out a wireless radio and turns it on. I grab a book that I presumed was Hermione's and flipped through it. After an hour though I start getting bored and walk outside, wondering where Harry and Hermione were. Hermione was slightly in front of me and Harry was round the back of the tent. I walk round to him and he smiles at me, though distractedly as he stares at Hermione. I stop walking and he looks up at me.

"Hey Angel. Good to know you're finally up," He says and I could feel the tips of my blonde hair go red in my anger.

"I've been up for over an hour Harry." I say as he looks up at me in shock before chuckling.

"Must have been distracted." I laugh humourlessly.

"Of course you were. Distracted by Hermione. Sorry if you're getting bored with me." I say as I storm off and back into the tent and back to the bed I woke up on, ignoring Ron's questioning glance. I took a book from my bag and flip through it uninterestedly, before I notice my hair. Gone was the platinum blonde hair that showed my heritage and in its place was a dull red. I sigh, albeit a little angrily and walk back out to Ron as Harry and Hermione walk in. The locket was around Hermione's neck now and Harry was looking at me in caution as I glare at the radio Ron was listening to. Hermione looks at my red hair in question and flinches back when I gave her a Malfoy glare. She grabs Ron's wrist and they walk outside as Harry sits opposite me. He tries to take my hand and I pull it back as he groans softly.

"Don't start Angel," He says as I look up at him in shock and whilst I felt upset my hair didn't change colour at all. I turn from Harry and pick up a lock of my hair and concentrate on turning it green. It did nothing. I huff and let the lock go before turning back to Harry who was looking at my hair in sadness.

"Don't start? I'm sorry if you're losing interest in me Harry but I can guarantee I'm still in love with you. If you want to end it then that's it. We're done. I'm sure my family will find some pureblood idiot for me to marry," I spit at him with venom as he flinches back and looks at me with pain in his eyes.

"Angel. Do you really mean that?" He asks and I just stare at the table. He stands up and walks to sit next to me. "Do you really think I like _Hermione_ like that?" I look up at him and shrug. "Evangeline Malfoy, look at me." I turn to him as he places his hands on my cheeks. "Hermione is like my sister. She doesn't hold a candle to you and whilst she might be pretty she can't compete with you. You're brave. You defied taking the mark which ended up with you being disowned – there aren't a lot of people who would do that. You're the prettiest girl in the whole school. Didn't you hear the guys – older and younger – talk about you as we walked past? Or when we were doing the DA – didn't you wonder why so many of them wanted to be your partner? But you only had eyes for me and I only have eyes for you." He says before taking a deep breath and standing up, pulling me with him. He puts his hands on my shoulders as he looks into my eyes. He picks up a lock of my hair and it turns its usual platinum blonde. He smiles and looks at me. "I didn't want to rush you but this seems the only way I can prove my commitment to you," He murmurs as he kisses my lips softly before getting on one knee. My breathing hitches as he takes my hands in his.

"Evangeline Lilith Narcissa Malfoy. I love you. I want to wake up to you every morning, and go to sleep with you every night. I want to grow old with you and die with you right next to me. I want to live a wonderfully long and happy life with you. Every day I spend with you is special, and I want that for the rest of my life. I want to make you happy in every way possible. You're the reason I wake up in the morning." He takes a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

I look down at him and I can see his nervousness as I keep my face expressionless. It was easy with my years of practice. I kneel on the floor in front of him and take the ring box from his hand. It was a beautiful ring with an emerald heart that perfectly matched his eyes and a diamond heart underneath it. It was beautiful and expressive. I looked into his eyes and handed him the box back as his face falls and his eyes are filled with sadness.

"I never thought you would ask." I look up into his eyes and the spark returns. "Yes. Yes, Harry James Potter I will marry you," I say and look into his eyes. He puts the ring on and wraps his arms around me as he kisses me passionately, me returning the kiss enthusiastically. When oxygen becomes needed we separate and he leans his forehead against mine. "I love you," I say and he smiles.

"And I love you my Angel," I roll my eyes and hug him as he holds me to his chest. "I can't wait until all this is over. I can imagine everyone's faces when you turn up with a ring on your finger," He says with a lopsided smile as I laugh.

"That would be funny. And are you imagining Edward's face?" I laugh as he tries to look innocently, failing miserably.

"He'll probably break down or storm up to me and say "Evie's mine! How dare you twist her mind into loving you when everyone knows we belong together! Evie, my love, come to me and we'll run away into the night so we can be together forever." I laugh and he pulls me against his chest.

Later that night I was laid on the bed I awoke in earlier with Harry behind me, his arm around my waist and his nose in my hair. "You know," I say, my voice filling the silence we had fallen into. "You're probably right." I say referring to what he had said earlier. He chuckles and pulls me tighter against his chest. "But you're the only one I want to be with forever"


End file.
